I Hate Everything About You
by Azalee
Summary: [Traduction de la sublime songfic de Cassiel, cherchez pas elle est pas ici n.n] Parfois on parle. Parfois on ne parle pas. La plupart du temps on ne parle pas. Il me regarde et je sais ce qui va arriver. [Yaoi HaoxYoh]


Kooki! C'est encore moi, et chuis toujours dans mon délire HaoYoh! n.n

Mais, mais, mais, cette fois, y a une GROSSE différence...

**CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS PLUS QUE SHAMAN KING, CAR JE NE FAIT QUE TRADUIRE LA FIC DE CASSIEL. (webmistress/mastrice du shrine HaoYoh "kiss me, kill me" **h t t p : w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / h y f u t a r i / i n d e x 2 . h t m l** , actuellement en "rénovation", mais je pense que vous pouvez toujours y accéder.) La song fic originale se trouve à **h t t p : w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / h y f u t a r i / i h e a y . h t m l** sans les espaces . Je n'ai PAS pu demander la permission à Cassiel de publier la traduction de sa fic car quand j'ai voulu hotmail m'a mis un mess d'erreur selon quoi cet e-mail n'existe pas, bla bla bla... Donc je n'ai pas pu envoyer ma demande n.n** Ah vi, ne cherchez pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait posté cette fic ici n.n

Merci de tenir compte de tout ça. n.n Mainant je peux y aller.

* * *

_**Everytime we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_Chaque fois que nous restons éveillés_

_Après chaque coup que nous prenons_

_Chaque sentiment que j'ai_

_Mais tu ne manques pas encore_

Ca arrive à chaque fois. A chaque fois. Il rentre, tout en démarche séductrice et cheveux parfumés; tout en voix voix rauque et yeux étincelants. Parfois on parle. Parfois on ne parle pas. La plupart du temps on ne parle pas. Il me regarde juste et je sais ce qui va arriver. Je le **sais**. Et puis ça arrive. Ca m'engourdit l'esprit et c'est merveilleux... C'est tout et rien pour moi en même temps. Mais en même temps, ça fait mal. Ca fait terriblement mal.

_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**And I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_Chaque compagnon de chambre gardé éveillé_

_Par chaque soupir et cri que nous faisons_

_Tous les sentiments que j'ai_

_Mais tu ne me manques toujours pas_

_Seulement quand j'arrête d'y penser_

Il n'était pas là ce matin quand je me suis réveillé. Il n'est jamais là. Il y a toujours son odeur sur les draps. Il sent le sexe et le chocolat. Mais pas tout à fait. C'est une odeur tout à lui. Ca me rend malade et m'excite en même temps.

Il me rend malade.

La façon dont il marche me rend malade. La façon dont il traîne ses mots si paresseusement me rend malade. La façon dont il met ses bras autour de moi me rend malade. La façon dont il me plaque au lit me donne envie de vomir. La façon dont j'adore ça me donne envie de mourir.

_**I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**_

_Je hais tout à propos de toi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime?_

_Je hais tout à propos de toi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime?_

Je me suis juré que je ne le rejoindrais pas. Je leur ai juré que je ne le ferais pas. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir revenir sur cette promesse. Anna, je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Amidamaru... pardonne-moi. Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu le sais. C'est entièrement ma faute.

Manta, s'il te plaît... S'il ne te plaît, ne me hais pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais...

Tout le monde... s'il vous plaît...

_**Everytime we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**_

_Chaque fois que nous restons éveillés_

_Après chaque coup que nous prenons_

_Chaque sentiments que j'ai_

_Mais tu ne me manques pas encore_

_Seulement quand j'arrête d'y penser_

_Je hais tout à propos de toi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime?_

_Je hais tout à propos de toi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime?_

Tandis que je roule sur mon dos et contemple le plafond, je me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime? Il est écoeurant, sadique, et cruel. Il est **Hao**. Il est comme... moi. Mon autre moitié. Mon frère jumeau. C'est presque comme tomber amoureux de mon côté sombre. En fait, c'**est** tomber amoureux de mon côté sombre.

Et ça fait mal.

Ça fait mal parce qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ça fait mal parce qu'aucune de ces nuits ne signifie quoi que ce soit pour lui. Pour lui, ce ne sont que des nuits créées pour son seul plaisir. Et il le sait. Ce qu'il ressent pour moi n'est pas de l'amour. C'est du **désir**. Peu importe combien de fois il le dit, il ne le pense pas. Hao ne m'aime pas.

_**Only when I stop to think about you, I know**_

_**Only when you stop to think about me, do you know**_

_Seulement quand j'arrête de penser à toi, je sais_

_Seulement quand tu arrêtes de penser à moi, tu sais_

Anna ne dit rien. Mais elle sait. Je sais qu'elle sait. La façon dont elle me regarde froidement le matin, chaque fois que je descends ces marches. Elle ne dit jamais un mot. Mais je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Elle **sait** à propos des visites nocturnes de mon frère. Elle **sait** ce que je ressens pour lui. Et elle l'accepte. Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'aimait depuis le début, de toutes façons. Notre mariage était arrangé, après tout.

Son amour pour moi n'est que récent.

Elle est venu à moi cette nuit-là. Il y avait une tempête. La pluie tapait fort sur le toit, et la foudre frappait dans le lointain. Je peux toujours me souvenir la façon dont elle se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte, sa forme frêle rapetissée par l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Mais elle me regardait, debout là. Puis elle l'a dit. Ces deux simples mots. Les mots qui définissent la plus simple et pourtant la plus complexe émotion au monde.

"Je t'aime" fut ce qu'elle dit.

Je restai là, debout, choqué, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mes yeux étaient grand écarquillés avec la dure réalisation que je ne pouvais pas espérer retourner ses sentiments.

Elle put sentir cela, et elle hocha simplement la tête et dit, "Alors, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas?"

Je n'eus même pas à demander qui "lui" était. Je le savais. Elle le savait. J'étais si profondément amoureux de Hao Asakura que je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et sortit sans un autre son. Elle ne me parla pas le jour d'après, ni le suivant. Quand elle recommença à me parler, cependant, elle ne mentionna jamais sa confession ou ma situation. Et je ne pressai pas le sujet, par peur de la briser.

_**I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me, why do you love me?**_

_Je hais tout à propos de toi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime?_

_Tu hais tout à propos de moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes?_

Il est revenu cette nuit. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire encore une fois. Il était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, attendant que je revienne dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, un sourire éloquent s'étala sur ses lèvres. Ma voix se prit dans ma gorge et mes mains tremblèrent.

"Hao," commençai-je en tremblant.

Mon grand frère leva une main. "Je sais, Otôto. Je sais." Il sauta de son perchoir sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il traversa la pièce de manière à être directement en face de moi. A ma grande surprise, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour me toucher. A la place, son regard rencontra le mien. "Je sais ce que tu ressens."

Et quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, il était toujours là.

_**I hate, you hate, I hate, you love me**_

_**I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**_

_Je hais, tu hais, je hais, tu m'aimes_

_Je hais tout à propos de toi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime?_

* * *

Ah là là.

Mares: LEMONNNN!!!!

Tsunami: ¬¬ même ça ça te suffit pas?

Aza: vi, paske c'est plutôt suggestif ce truc...

Tsunami: HA!

Aza: mais j'adore n.n

n.n mici vous deux.

Tsunami: /se frappe le front d'un air désespéré/

Alors, j'ai eu un mal de chien à traduire le passage avec Anna mais ça c'est quand même bien allé. Cependant:

**Everytime we lie awake :** "to lie" signifie être allongé, et "awake" éveillé. Donc c'est "chaque fois que nous restons allongés éveillés", mais ça sonne très, très mal.

**Only when I stop to think about it :** "I stop to think about it" peut signifier "j'arrête d'y penser", ou "je m'arrête pour y penser". Je pense que c'est le premier, mais pas sûre du tout. De plus, "only" peut être compris "uniquement", ou "seulement" comme dans "il est gentil, seulement il est bête".

**I hate everything about you :** "everything about you" peut signifier "tout en toi" comme "tout ce qui te concerne". Alors j'ai pris la traduction littérale, "tout à propos de toi" n.n

**Only when you stop to think about me, do you know :** si on utilise "only when", c'est à dire "seulement quand", "do you know" veut dire "tu sais"; mais utilisé tout seul, c'est une interrogation. Je n'ai pas encore fait la lumière sur ce passage-là, donc j'ai choisi au pif.

**I hate, you hate, I hate, you love me : **le "you" est séparé du "love me" dans la chanson, et peut donc être considéré comme "toi, aime-moi" plutôt que "tu m'aimes". Seulement, ce n'est probablement séparé que pour faire remarquer que ce n'est pas "hate" ("hais", "déteste") qu'il dit.

En tous cas, c'est crevant. Je posterai ça demain matin.

Et gardez à l'esprit que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça, que je n'ai pas pu demander l'autorisation de poster une traduction, que je ne ferai pas de suite et que j'ai donné l'adresse de l'original au-dessus si vous parlez anglais n.n Mais je suis quand même fière de ma traduction, à part pour les paroles n.n


End file.
